1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributed data networks and, more particularly, to a system and method in a distributed data network of rapidly and efficiently backing up distributed controllers in the network.
2. Description of Related Art
Data networks today may be distributed over wide areas, with a plurality of site locations being linked together over the network. Each of the distributed sites may be controlled by a site controller or central processing unit (CPU) such as a personal computer (PC). For various reasons (for example, power supply failure, hard disk crash, motherboard failure, etc.), a site controller may occasionally fail. Currently, whenever a site controller fails, a network operator must locate an available service technician (and parts) to travel to the site to repair or replace the failed controller. During this time, the site is out of business. That is, the operator of the site is unable to service his customers. Site downtime could be measured in hours or even days.
In order to overcome the disadvantage of existing solutions, it would be advantageous to have a system and method for rapidly and efficiently backing up distributed controllers in the network. The invention would enable the site to continue operations while a technician is dispatched to the site for troubleshooting and repair of the failed site controller. The present invention provides such a system and method.
In one aspect, the present invention is a system in a distributed data network, for example a network of automated fuel station controllers, for rapidly and efficiently backing up distributed controllers in the network. At each distributed site, the system includes a router, a site controller connected to the router, and a plurality of site devices connected to the site controller through the router. The router, in turn, is connected through a data network to a central controller. The central controller is connected to a database of configuration data for each distributed site, and to a plurality of backup controllers.
In another aspect, the present invention is a method in a distributed data network of rapidly and efficiently backing up distributed controllers in the network. The method begins when a failure of a site controller is detected. A notice of the failure is then sent to a central controller which includes a rack of spare controllers and a database of site configurations. A spare controller is selected and configured with the configuration of the troubled site. The site router at the troubled site is then reconfigured to connect the spare controller to the troubled site through the data network. The spare controller then takes over as the site controller while the faulty controller is repaired or replaced.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is a router that connects a site controller to a data network, and connects a plurality of site devices having serial interfaces to the site controller. The router may include means for detecting a failure of the site controller, or the router may receive an indication from a central controller on the network that the site controller has failed. In the event of a failure of the site controller, the router converts the serial interface data from the plurality of site devices to Internet Protocol (IP) packets and routes the packets over the data network to the central controller.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is a method of backing up an automated fueling-station controller in communication with a data network, including the step of providing at least one spare controller that is also in communication with the data network. When station-controller failure is detected, the method continues with the steps of configuring the spare controller using controller-configuration information previously stored in a database, and routing station-controller communications through the data network to the configured spare controller until the station controller is restored to service.